Boy...girl....does it matter?
by Raynos
Summary: Another 02 story! Since Iori and Daisuke have had there own little story this one has Miyako. Pretty much Miyako and Hawkmon talk in the store about things.


Boy...girl....does it matter? By Tentymon  
  
Another 02 story. This time Miyako and Hawkmon talk. Another short one.  
  
Miyako was sweeping the convenence store. "Hey Hawkmon? Can you-" She looked at her digimon.  
  
Hawkmon was sitting on the casher's desk eating a chocolate bar. "Yummmmm." "Hawkmon!" The digimon felled back and fell on the ground. He got up, his headband covered his left eye. "What do you need, Miyako?"  
  
Miyako threw the broom down and crossed her arms. "Hawkmon didn't I tell you not to eat the food unless you've payed for it?"   
  
Hawkmon adjusted his headband and smiled. "Well yes, but I was really hungry and I couldn't wait till we got back home. So I thought hey since Miyako's family owns this store it'll be ok if I just got one little item to eat without having to pay."  
  
Miyako smacked Hawkmon. "Just because my family owns this store doesn't mean I can just give food to my friends for free."   
  
Hawkmon got up. "Ok why can Iori, TK, Kari, and Daisuke get food for free, but I can't even eat a little candy bar?" Miyako thought. "Well I know they can pay me back later."  
  
Hawkmon had a "yeah right" look on his face. "You never tell them to pay you back." "They're my friends." Hawkmon gasped. "So you're telling me I'm not your friend?"  
  
Miyako sighed. "Sorry Hawkmon. You're my friend and you know it." Hawkmon pulled one of his feathers out. "Ok. Uh......Miyako."  
  
Miyako was back at sweeping. "Yes?" Hawkmon messed with the feather. "Do you think it's kinda weird how you and me got put as a team?"  
"What do you mean?"   
  
The feather blew up to the ceiling. "The pairing. Daisuke got Buimon. Iori got Armadimon. TK got Patamon. Kari got Gatomon...." "What are you trying to get at?"  
  
"Well they got partners of the same gender. You know....boy,boy. Girl,girl. But we are of the oppisite gender." Miyako finished sweeping and was puttiing some food on the shelfs. "Do you find that a problem?"  
  
"No....it just feels weird. I'm a boy, you're a girl. I thought you may have felt weird." He then messed with his tail feathers. "I don't feel weird about it. We're unique. Non of the other digidestined have ever had that kind of pairing."  
  
The eagle smilied. "So you don't feel weird talking to a boy about things?" Miyako looked at him. "I talk to Iori everyday when we walk to school and back so talking to you doesn't feel weird."  
  
Hawkmon looked at Miyako. "I guess getting a female partner is pretty cool I get to see how a girl is really like." Miyako picked Hawkmon up. "What do you mean by that!?" Hawkmon got what she was talking about. "Not that kind of stuff! I mean I get to know how a girl acts and how the feel."  
  
She put him down. "Oh. I thought you were talking about another thing."   
Hawkmon brushed himself off. "I know. Anyways you do know I'll always be there when you're sad. You can talk to me about anything." Miyako bent down and petted Hawkmon. "You're very sweet Hawkmon. I may have a boy digimon but you seem to be perfect for me." "Thanks."   
  
"Hey Hawk? Can you help me clean and put the last of these items up before my dad comes back?" Hawkmon nodded. "Sure It'll be a pleasure for me to help you, Miyako." He picked up and box with chips and bread in it. Miyako sprayed the windows and statred cleaning them. "Thanks."  
  
After an hour.... Hawkmon sat on the floor. "That was alot of work!" Miyako tosed a soda to her bird friend. "Well if you wasn't here to help me it would have taken me longer." Hawkmon drink the soda. "Ahh....very good for my throat." Miyako went behind the counter and open the cash regestier. She took the money out and started counting them.  
  
"Hawkmon? Remember when you said I could talk to you about anything?" Hawkmon threw the soda away. "Yeah. What's up?" Miyako loked at him and blushed. "Do you think Iori's cute?" She notice Hawkmon wasn't standing there any more.  
  
She hear the door ring and turned around. Hawkmon was trying to sneak out. "Where are you going?" Hawkmon looked at her and gave a peace sign. "This kind of girl talk I can't do. You better talk to your sisters or Kari on that subject. Bye!" He ran out. Miyako smiled. "Reminder to self: Don't talk about guys to Hawkmon." She finished counting the money and shut the regestier.  
  
The End  
  
Ok it might not have been good as the others but there was some point to it. I don't know as much info on Miyako as I do with iori and Daisuke so I couldn't get too detailed in it.  
Well please R & R this. 


End file.
